


Love, Loss, and Everything Else

by Gem1620



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Loss, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: Natsu and Gray are two boys who couldn't be more different than fire and ice but they have one thing in common. They're both hopelessly in love with two sheltered girls and are up against forces that are trying to keep them apart. But they will soon learn that love conquers all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern au where there is no magic or supernatural things but it is a romantic drama which is based off of these romantic movies that I love to watch. Everything, Everything, Endless Love, Flipped, and A Little Romance. This will have drama, romance, comedy, loss, mild violence, mild language, and sexual content (PG 13 wise). If you want me to continue with this story tell me in the review section.

Have you ever been the new guy? Have you ever been the new guy more than once? or plenty of times? It's not easy because you can't have a stable home or have stable relationships. It's never easy being new.

Natsu Dragneel is my name and I have never had a stable home or stable relationships except with my dad, my brother Zeref, and my cat Happy. Money was always a problem with my dad. He worked hard really hard but he didn't seem to get what he deserved for his hard labor. When my mom was pregnant with me there were a lot complications with her body so she was sick a lot after I was born and my dad couldn't afford proper medical care. I was only two when she died. After her death we started living in various shelters because he couldn't afford a stable house or apartment. We were always travelling and Dad was always trying to find work but every time he got one job he end up losing it and we'd have to move again. I never blamed him for how we lived because I knew that he wanted to give me and Zeref a better life. Every time we stopped to live somewhere for awhile he made sure that Zeref and I would attend school and when we went on the road again he made sure that we kept up with our lessons and work.

My dad recently got a job working as a mechanic, after two years of working hard his boss made him his partner. Now my dad has a stable job and enough money for us to move into a house. A real house. I was so excited because maybe now I had a chance of making friends.

We moved in on a Sunday when I was ten. Our house wasn't the biggest but it wasn't the smallest either. In my opinion it was perfect and I loved it. I had my own room, my own bed, my own closet, and my own bathroom. Finally I wouldn't have to continue using port a potties and bathing in school locker rooms. I could sleep in a real bed instead of a sleeping bag. I could eat real cooked food instead of take out. I finally had a home all I needed now were some friends. Unfortunately that was not easy.

One of the sucky things about being the new kid is that sometimes you can be a target for bullies and I wasn't just a target I was the favorite target. Wedgies, swirlies, daily beatings, you name it. I don't know why they picked me but for some reason they chose to spend their free time terrorizing me. I never told Dad or Zeref because the last thing I needed was my father and my brother fighting my battles for me.

So when I failed to make friends in school I tried to make friends in the neighborhood. I had two next door neighbors one of them was an old man and the other was another man who looked about the same age as my dad. He looked like business man, the rich, scary kind and his house was biggest place I had ever seen but it was designed like a fortress or something. When I first saw him I said hello but he looked at me like I was some kind of threat or something. Why? Did I look scary? I didn't think so. He got into a car drove away but not before going back inside to check on something. I wondered what it was?

When I went back inside I went to my room to unpack my things. As I did this I had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching me. Dad had gone to work, the old man next door was sleeping, and the other neighbors had left. So why did I have this feeling? I looked out my window to see if I was being watched and I saw something in the business guy's house move away quickly. Was there someone else living there? Did he have a kid? If they did why was he or she home alone? I know I'm not a parent but isn't it wrong to leave your kid all alone?

I learned that the guy's name was Jude Heartfilia and that he was this super rich doctor. He was also somewhat mean looking in my opinion so I tried to avoid speaking to him whenever I could. Until one day my curiosity about whoever or whatever lived in his house got the better of me and I decided to ask.

"Hi Mr. Heartfilia." I told him.

He didn't say hi back, he just looked at me and then looked away.

"Hey Mr. Heartfilia do you have kids?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was a cop trying to interrogate him for a crime he just committed.

"Why do you want to know that?" He asked me in a voice sent shivers up my spine.

"Because... Because uh...I...I thought if you had kids I could play with them and make friends."

"I don't have any children." He told me.

"Oh then who lives with you?"

"No one lives with me."

"But I saw someone in your house."

"What are you doing snooping around my house?!"

"I...I...I wasn't snooping. I just saw-"

"Do you know that you could go to jail for spying and tresspassing?"

"But I wasn't-"

"How about I call the police right now! And give you an example of what happens to nosy little kids who spy!"

"Hey that's enough!" My father interrupted. "What's going on here?"

"Your son is a bit too nosy Igneel, if I were you I would teach him to mind his own business before he gets himself into lot of trouble."

"Get out of here Jude." Dad told him. "Leave my son alone."

He sneered at both of us then left.

"I didn't do anything wrong Dad." I told him.

"I know son but that Jude Heartfilia has got problems."

"Does he hate me?"

"If you ask me he hates everybody."

"Why?"

"No idea just stay away from him and his house okay?"

"Okay."

I did what my dad told me to. I didn't go near the house or Mr. Heartfilia but I always found myself staring at that house. I knew that somebody else lived there so everyday when I came home from school and finished up my homework I would just watch the house and try to figure out who else lived there. It was very hard because the windows were always covered up but I could make out shadows of a figure walking around. Over time I saw someone else go in and out of the house. It was a woman and judging by her clothing I figured out that she was a nurse. I knew I shouldn't be so obsessed with this guy but wanting to know who was in there, who that shadowy figure was, always teased my brain and I'm embarrassed to say this but I kept it up all the way through high school. So yeah I'm a creep but cut me some slack my only friend is a cat.

"Are you still watching that house?" My brother Zeref asked me.

"What's it to you if I am?"

"Oh nothing except it makes you look like a creepy stalker. What is it with you and that house? You've been spying on it for eight years."

"I know it's creepy but I can't help but feel that there is someone in there."

"Natsu you've watched that same house for eight years and for eight years you've only seen Jude Heartfilia come out of that house. Who or what are you looking for in there?"

"I really don't know."

"Well you better stop it soon because Dad has been talking about taking you to see a therapist."

I wasn't crazy but I knew he was right. This wasn't healthy and I didn't want my father to spend a fortune on some shrink so after Zeref leaves I put away my binoculars and crawl into bed with Happy jumping to curl up around my feet.

"What's wrong with me Happy?"

Maybe I really was crazy. Who in their right mind watches the same house for eight years looking for something and they don't even know what it is? After lying in bed for five minutes I got up and went to close the blinds to my window when I saw something. It was a girl. A girl with blonde hair standing at the window of Mr. Heartfilia's house. She was looking down and when she saw that I was staring at her she looked like she had just been spotted by a criminal. Then she pulled the curtains down.

I was right. There was someone else there and it was a girl. But where did she come from? I didn't see her come in. Had she been there all this time? Was she that shadowy figure that I had been searching for, for eight years? If so then who is she? And how come she's never left that house?


	2. Chapter 2

Have your ever wanted to just do what you want? Like if there was somewhere you wanted to go you could just go? Or if you wanted something or someone you could just go out and get them? But no matter how much you want it something just seems to be standing in your way?

My name is Gray Fullbuster. My life is fairly okay, I mean I was a bit of a trouble maker as a child but hey who isn't at that age? Life was pretty easy until my parents split. They haven't divorced yet but they're getting there. I remember back before Mom left how she and Dad would fight back and fourth for hours. You see years ago my mom was a famous singer and my father was a professional boxer. They were just a couple of kids living their dreams until Mom got pregnant with me. Then she and Dad decided to get married and start a family. We went on the road a lot when I was little but when I was five Mom decided that she wanted me to have a normal childhood and make friends.

So we bought a house, moved into a neighborhood, and Mom gave up being a singer to work in a diner

and Dad got a job owning a mechanic shop that belonged to my grandpa. Life was good until some sleezey customer starting sexually harrassing my mother. Mom kept it a secret but one I saw it and I told Dad which was the dumbest thing my six year old self ever did because Dad tracked down that pervert and beat him to a bloody plup. It landed him in jail for five years.

It was the happiest day of my life when he came home but Mom...Mom couldn't cope with the fact that my father had a temper and a tendency to be violent. And before you ask he never hurt me or my mother but if someone who wasn't us or a chick ever pissed him off too bad boy were they in a world of trouble.

Mom and Dad would fight for hours and I pretended not to hear them and not to know what was going on so they wouldn't feel bad. Finally Mom couldn't take it anymore so she left. Now it's not like I didn't see her again, like she just up and abandoned me like some parents do. I still saw her, she would visit me once or twice a week but she and Dad would still fight and in response to that I would often get into fights and cause more trouble.

Needless to say life wasn't easy but it would get better because soon I would graduate high school. Oh did I forget to mention that I was a bit of an artist? It was the only thing that helped me cope with my parents fighting and the constant assholes who thought it was funny to piss me off. Due to my father having a record of being a jailbird a lot of people were afraid of me. Growing up all the other kids didn't want to play with me because they thought I would beat them up like my dad did to that creep. But not everyone hated me.

Ur Lockser and my mom had been friends in high school and Ur would often babysit me. She was like a second mother to me and I was friends with her kids Gajeel and Juvia.

Gajeel was her only son and the middle child also the one who would get into the most trouble. He could be a total jerk sometimes and he was a lot meant and tougher than me but I guess since his dad never went to prison and the fact that he lived with three women made him seem less scary to others. He was very into rock music and had always dreamed of starting his own band, he was good but his lyrics needed work in my opinion. Growing up he would often prove his dominance by wrestling me and he was a lot bigger than I was so you can imagine how that went. But he was one of the very few people who were on my dad's side when he went to prison and he would always say that I was like the brother he never had.

Then there was his little sister Juvia. Man was she annoying. She had a huge crush on me and it drove me nuts. I remember when we first met. Dad had just gone to jail and Ur had come over to help Mom clean the house but she brought her daughter with her.

"Hello Ur thank you so much for coming." I heard Mom say from downstairs.

"Hey anything for an old friend." I heard Ur say.

"Hello Juvia oh you're getting so big."

I went downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Mom and Ur were standing in the living room and Ur was holding a little girl with short blue hair in her arms.

"Juvia say hello to Mika." Ur said but the girl just hid her face in Ur's neck. "I'm sorry she's a little shy."

"That's alright I understand."

"Just let me set her up and I'll be right over to help you."

I watched Ur sit her at the table and leave her to play with some doll she always carried with her. It looked like some kind of ghost or whatever. I saw her walk over to the window to look outside. A wind blew by and it caused her to drop her doll. She immediately ran to go get it. I followed her out of curiosity and when I found her she was crying because she had dropped her doll in a mud puddle.

I felt bad for her so I picked her a flower from my mom's garden and gave it to her Big mistake because the next thing I knew she was hugging me and one of the worst things to happen to a six year old boy is to have a girl hug him.

"Awww. Isn't that cute?" Mom said when she saw us.

"Mom get her off! Get her off!" I shouted.

"Oh Gray she's only hugging you and it's so sweet. I'm gonna get the camera."

After she would just follow me around and try to kiss me. She was so weird and every time I complained to Mom about it she would just say that it was adorable. It wasn't adorable it was creepy. When we were older she would make it worse by saying stupid and totally untrue things about us.

"Stop following me Juvia!" I told her when we were eight.

"Why Gray?" She asked.

"Because you're creepy."

"I'm sorry Gray I only follow you because I love you."

"Well when are you going to stop loving me?"

"Never. Gray Fullbuster I'll love you til the day I die."

"That is so not happening!"

"Hey Gray if I ever catch you kissing my sister I'll kill ya and make it look like an accident!" Gajeel thought that I had the hots for that pyscho so he would often threaten me.

"I'm not going to kiss your sister!" I told him. "I don't even like your sister!"

"Then why did you give her flowers?"

"I was just being nice."

"You can't marry her until you get my permission first."

"I'm not marrying her! Oh man leave me alone!"

I didn't like girls back then and everyone knows that until they're thirteen guys are terrified of girls. But I did like her. She was this incredibly bright, cheerful, and cute girl who wasn't afraid to do what she wanted or say what she wanted. She didn't care what anyone else said or thought about her, she just liked being herself. She also had a talent for singing, in every talent show, chorus group, or play our school had she was always be singing in it.

I remember when she became the lead singer in the band Gajeel started in high school. He became very popular after that because she had an incredible voice. I could always see this light inside of her glowing brighter and brighter every time I saw her. It was a light that I wish I had. But then came middle school graduation and that's when things changed.

She became more reclusive and quiet, she hardly spoke to anyone in fact she hardly spoke at all. I didn't know what changed her until ninth grade, turns out during the summer after eighth grade she lost her older sister Ultear in a car accident. I was an only child so I don't know what it's like to lose a brother or a sister but I know it must've been horrible. She was always so sad, so afraid, so lonely. She used to smile so much and she used to sing too but now she hardly did either. Her father never let her out of her sight and he sent her to a boarding school that was supposed to help her get through the grieving process. I never saw her again and never thought I would. Boy was I wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever spent your life isolated away from the world? You can see it and hear it but you can never touch it or be apart of it. You just stay in one area for the rest of your life never ever allowed to leave.

I am Lucy Heartfilia and that is my entire life. Now you probably think it's impossible for someone to live in this world and not be apart of it but it is. I am living proof of that. You see I have SCID that's severe combined immunodeficiency meaning I'm allergic to anything and everything in the world and I can never, ever go outside because if I do I'll die.

When I was a baby I got very sick and was in the hospital for three days. My father being a brilliant doctor diagnosed that I had SCID and it was horrifying for him. You see a month before that happened my mother had died in a car accident, it was the fault of a drunk driver who my father paid a million dollars to make sure that he would sit in jail for life. Her death destroyed him and ever since then he has been absolutely petrified of losing me.

When it was discovered that I had SCID he went out of his way to keep me safe and protected from the outside world. I have to stay inside my house where everything is sterilized, I eat a strict diet with very few sugars, salts, fats, and carbohydrates, and I can't have any contact with the outside world. I'm allowed to use the internet and a cellphone but I can only call, text, and email the people my father approves of.

Dad keeps all the windows covered because he doesn't want dangerous people to know I'm there. Only a few people know I'm alive and that's him, my nurse Ur Lockser who would visit me frequently to take tests, and Ur's daughter Juvia. Ur was the person I went to if I had girl problems that my father would never understand and she would always bring me a photograph of a landscape. Her daughter Juvia was kind of my informant on the outside world. She would tell me what school was like and what playing outside, going to the movies, and going shopping was like. She would tell me about her brother and his music but what she liked to talk about the most was this boy she had a crush on named Gray.

I'm kind of jealous of her because I have never seen a boy or gone to school or had siblings to look out for me or knew my mother. Whenever I saw Ur and Juvia together laughing and hugging it made me sad because I would never be able to feel that with my mother and if I ever did feel it with her I would never remember it.

Aside from Juvia the only other friends in my life were my dolls. Michelle was my favorite doll and I would often pretend that she was little sister. I was an only child but I had always dreamed of having a sister because I was always so lonely. My father would try to be as attentive as he could but he had work to do and most of the time he was always busy so it wasn't easy for me.

Despite not going outside I found ways to have fun. I read books, play board games or online games, I wrote in diaries and journals, sometimes I would write letters to my mother. My favorite things to do was dancing to music and imagining myself in different places of the world. Like on an island or up top a mountain or in the sea. It was the closest I would ever get to feeling the outside world.

Everyday it was the same routine. I would wake up, eat my special diet food, begin my online classes, have Ur give me a check up, talk to Juvia on the phone or online, read a little, write a little, dance for an hour, imagine for three hours, then go to bed. That's how it was until one day something changed.

I'm supposed to stay away from the windows but I can't help but peek through them once in a while when Dad's not home. I can't help it, it's my only way to see what happens in the world I live in. One time when I was ten and I was peeking I noticed that we had some new neighbors moving in. It was a father who had two boys but there was no mother. I could relate to that all too well. One of the boys was a teenager and the other was around my age. I thought the younger one was really cute and I liked to watch him.

Before I knew it watching him became a daily activity for me. Maybe it was because he was the only real boy I had ever seen or maybe it was because I thought he was really cute but I watched him like he was my favorite TV show. Totally creepy I know but what else is there for me to do?

Most of the time he looked happy but I noticed that when ever he came home from school something was always wrong with him. His clothes were either dirty or he was either dripping wet, sometimes he had a black eye or a bloody nose. I knew he wasn't being abused by his father or his brother because he only had those injuries when he came back from school.

"Daddy?" I asked my father one day. "If I know somebody is getting hurt I should call the police right?"

"Yes but why are you asking me that?"

"Because the little boy next door is getting hurt."

"Lucy how many times have I told you to stay away from the windows?"

"I'm sorry."

"You could've been seen."

"I'm sorry Daddy but shouldn't we call the police."

"No Lucy."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of our business."

"But you just said-"

"It's not that simple besides if you interfere whoever is hurting that poor boy may try to hurt you too. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Good then let's forget about this okay?"

"Okay."

I never talked to my father about the boy again but I still watched him and I had the strangest feeling that he was watching me too. At first I was creeped out by the idea until I realized that I was doing the same thing then I wondered if I should be worried or not. On one hand I'm not supposed to let anyone know I exist without my father's approval but on the other hand it would be nice to have someone else to talk to. It was a debate that went on in my head for years and years. The only other person who knew about it was Juvia. She doesn't always understand me because we live differently but I can tell her any secret I have and she'll take it to her grave.

"So how's boarding school?" I asked her over the phone.

"Boring and almost over. I'll be home in a week."

"Great."

"So still spying on the neighbors?"

"I'm not spying I'm just observing."

"Right. Listen I have to go, I'll call you later."

I hung up and sat by my window. I didn't know why but I took off the covers. I just wanted to see out the window for real for once. It was a good change. I could really, really, see the sun and the sky and the trees and the boy next door- Wait a minute the boy next door? Oh no he was looking right at me. He saw me.

I covered the windows as quick as I could and jumped into bed. He saw me. Someone saw me. Was that bad? Of course it was bad, Dad always said if anyone ever saw me it wouldn't end well. But if that was the case then why was I so excited?


	4. Chapter 4

Life has a way of being unpredictable. One minute things can be going pretty good for you and then in one instant something horrible can happen and it can ruin your life. When stuff like that happens you often wonder why it happened? Or why it happened to you? I've been wondering that for a long time.

I'm Juvia, Juvia Lockser. I was the youngest of three, I lived with my parents, my older sister Ultear, and my older brother Gajeel. For as long as I could remember I had always been different. I didn't know why but ever since I was little girl I always stood out. My dad is a cop, my mom is a nurse, and my sister was studying to be a lawyer but Gajeel and I wanted to become musicians. I had always loved music. Hearing Gajeel play guitar and me singing was such an incredible feeling, I knew that it was part of who I am and becoming a singer was who I was meant to be.

I had two great dreams. One of them was music and the other was Gray Fullbuster, the most wonderful boy in the world. He was my brother's best friend when we were kids and when I met him it was love at first sight. Back then the other kids thought I was creepy so no one wanted to ever play with me or ever talk to me so I was really shy and my only friend was my weather doll.

I was at his house watching the outside world while my mom and his were cleaning up. I opened the window so I could feel the sun on my face when a gust of wind came out of no where and it caused me to drop my doll into a mud puddle. I started crying. I know that it was just a doll but it was my only friend.

"I'm sorry you dropped your doll." I looked up to see him. Gray Fullbuster. He was actually talking to me. He wasn't scared of me. "I hope this makes up for it."

He gave me a flower. He gave me a gift. No one other than my family had ever given me anything before. He was so nice and he gave me a present. I was so happy that I just had to hug him.

"Hey what are you doing?!" He asked.

"Hugging you silly." I giggled.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

I finally had a friend and I was so sure that he would become much more than that one day. He was always so nice to me but he would always scream and run away from me whenever I tried to kiss him. I asked Mom if it meant he hated me but she said boys all do that to girls they like because they're scared with that knowledge I was convinced that we were meant to be.

"I know that one day we'll get married Gray." I would always say.

"No we won't." He would always say back. "And stop saying that your brother thinks it's true."

"But it is true."

"Well, well, if it isn't the future Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster." My sister Ultear teased. "Have you kids been kissing out here? Juvia you know you're too young to be kissing boys. What would Dad say?"

"Shut up Ultear. You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend but you don't."

"I'm not you're boyfriend!" Gray shouted.

"You better not be Gray because if our dad doesn't beat you up for kissing her Gajeel will." She said before flipping her hair.

It was moments like these where I could not stand my siblings. I figured that the main reason Gray never acted on his feelings was because he was scared that my stupid brother Gajeel would beat him up and was embarrassed by my annoying sister Ultear teasing him. Those two would always treat me like I was a baby just because I was the youngest. Sometimes I would wish that I was an only child. When I was thirteen I regretted everytime I made that wish and vowed never to make it again.

Ultear had just graduated high school and was set to attend law school next semester. But she had fallen for some guy she met and the two planned to elope. Mom and Dad tried to stop her but she was an adult there was nothing they could do. They had a huge fight and she left, that was the last time we ever saw her and several months later we found out she was killed during a confrontation between her boyfriend and a drug dealer he was working with. My whole family was heartbroken but my father took it the hardest. Mom, Gajeel, and I comforted him best we could but nothing helped. Dad became very protective of me. He was terrified of losing me but I couldn't blame him. He had lost one daughter in one night, I was the only daughter he had left.

I took hard too. In fact I blamed myself, I felt like if I had never wished to be an only child this would never have happened and I found it hard to socialize with anyone. My classmates, my family, even Gray so my folks sent me to a boarding school that could help me. Even though I got good grades I didn't have much time for fun As for friends I didn't have any except for Lucy, she was one of my Mom's patients. We would video chat and text. She had this weird disease where she was allergic to everything so we never went out. I didn't like to complain about my dad sheltering me to her because at least I could go outside.

I never dated either. My dad forbade me to date, he blamed my sister's boyfriend for the accident and he convinced himself that if I ever had a boyfriend he might cause my death too. It didn't really matter to me though because I didn't feel like dating anyone and I had come to the conclusion that Gray would never like me the way I wanted him to. I felt embarrassed and ashamed that I had spent most of my childhood chasing after him. It's amazing how stupid you can be when you're a child and I was probably one of the stupidest. Try as I might I just couldn't stop loving him even though I hadn't seen him since I was thirteen but getting over a first love is never easy for anyone so I knew I would eventually.

Anyway I was more excited about coming home to see my parents and my brother again. I had missed them a lot and I couldn't wait to see them. I had been writing to my mother once a week ever since I went there and my brother always sent me recordings of his newest songs. I missed singing with him. I hadn't sang in years and I never thought I would again. Some times I would hum a little tune to myself and imagine myself back home, back before Ultear died. When we were all happy and I was just a little girl dreaming of becoming a singer and one day marrying Gray. Oh my beloved Gray. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I wonder if he even remembers me.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another typical day for Natsu. After saying goodbye to his father and older brother he got on the bus that took him to Fairy Tail High School which was run by Principal Makarov Dreyar and vice principal Hades. Once he arrived he did everything he could to get to class on time without being spotted by Midnight, Rogue Cheney, and Sting Eucliffe. They were the three bullies who made Natsu's life hell. Natsu didn't know why but they had him pegged the moment he set foot in Fairy Tail High.

Natsu was halfway to the safety of the class room when he felt the strong hand of Midnight grab his shoulder and throw him against the lockers followed by intense laughter from him and his buddies Sting and Rogue.

"How about it Natsu? You come to your senses?" Midnight asked. "Have you finally agreed to give me the answers for today's quiz."

"Come on guys I can't keep doing this. The teachers are getting suspicious." Natsu said.

"I believe that was a no Sting." Rogue said.

"Yes it does." Sting said.

"Too bad." Midnight said grinning sadistically.

"Come on guys is this really necessary?" Natsu gulped. "Can't we just talk about this?"

"What's the matter Natsu? Afraid?"

"Me? I'm not afraid of anything! I'll take you on right now!"

That was a mistake because as soon as those words were said the three teenagers began to throw, punch, and kick him around. Natu flipped and flopped around like a rag doll while he fuitally tried to fight back. From a distance Gray Fullbuster had arrived to school late as usual but was on time to see Natsu being attacked. Now Gray had seen Midnight, Sting, and Rogue go after Natsu plenty times but he didn't like to get involved with other people's problems because it only got him into more trouble but today he decided that Natsu needed a break.

"Hey guys lay off him will ya?" Gray asked them.

But they didn't stop beating him up.

"Guys stop it!"

Still no response.

"Are you assholes deaf?!" He shouted. "Stop it!"

They froze, Midnight dropped Natsu and turned toward Gray. Sting and Rogue froze with fear.

"What did you say?"

"I told you to lay off him but you didn't. So are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm assuming someone stupid."

"Careful Midnight that's Gray Fullbuster." Sting said. "I heard he once killed a guy just by looking at him."

"I'm not scared of this guy. What's your deal?" Midnight asked Gray.

"My deal is I don't like people who beat up on those weaker than they are. Why don't you beat up someone who will actually fight back or better yet another brainless asshole like you?" Gray said.

"You wanna fight me?!"

"Not really."

"Chicken?"

"No it would just be a waste of my time."

"Careful douchebag, I can do terrible things to you."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated? Because the only thing scary about you is your eyeliner. What's with the makeup? Are you a dude or a very, very, very ugly chick?"

"Little shit!"

Midnight swung a fist at him but Gray cleverly dodged it, when he threw another one he caught it, twisted it hard making him shout in pain, and sent him into his locker knocking him out cold. Sting and Rogue looked at him shocked and scared. Gray just brushed himself off and fixed his hair.

"What are you looking at?" He asked them. "Beat it! Or you're next!"

They took off running.

"You okay?" Gray asked Natsu.

"I didn't need your help." Natsu said. "I had everything under control."

"Is that why you screamed like a little girl?"

"I do not scream like a girl!"

"My ears tell me different."

"So you're saying I'm a wimp? Is that it?"

"You said it not me."

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it pinky!"

"Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! One week detention!" Vice principal Hades interrupted.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

"For starting fights on school property."

"Where were you two minutes ago when I was getting brutalized?!"

"That's two weeks detention for Mr. Dragneel! And Mr. Fullbuster I'd check myself carefully if I were you! We wouldn't want a repeat of last year would we?"

"No sir." Gray groaned.

"Alright now the both of you get to class!"

The rest of school seemed to just fly by that day. Soon Natsu and Gray found each other in detention with some other students. After sitting alone in silence Natsu decided to break the ice and try to make friends with Gray.

"Hey look I'm sorry for getting all mad at you back there. I mean you did say my ass back there. I guess I'm just embarrassed that I can't defend myself sometimes."

"Whatever." Gray said not caring.

"So...Um...You wanna just put the whole fight behind us?"

"If that's what you want."

"Great so I'm Natsu Dragneel-"

"I know the vice principal from hell screeched it so loud even the dead could hear him."

"Right...So um...You going to prom this year?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because prom is stupid."

"Why do you think that?"

"Why do you care? Oh God don't tell me you're gay and you want me to be your date."

"No! No! No! I'm straight! Believe me! I just wanted to start a conversation."

"You know we're not supposed to talk in detention right?"

"Yeah but the teacher watching us is asleep so it's no big deal." Natsu's stomach started growling. "How long do these detention sessions usually last? I'm starving."

"They can last for hours."

"What?! But I'm hungry."

"You should've packed a lunch like I did."

Gray then pulled a delicious club sandwich from his bag.

"Oh man that looks so good. Can you split it with me?"

"No."

"Come on man I'm dying here."

"I don't care I don't share food."

"Just one bite."

"No!"

"A nibble?"

"A lick?"

"Eww! Back off you freak!"

Once Gray managed to push the hungry Natsu away from him he decided to eat his sandwich as quick as possible. The sandwich was just centimeters from his mouth when...

"Excuse me is this room 201?"

A blue haired girl had just walked into the room carrying books. She was beautiful. So beautiful that for Gray time stopped in that moment and she was the only one who could move. He was so distracted by her that he didn't notice Natsu stealing his sandwich.

"Wow what a babe." A guy sitting next to Gray said. "I know who I'm taking to prom. Hey gorgeous wanna-"

"She's mine!" Gray said shoving that guy out of his seat on impulse then became frozen as he realized what he just did. He hoped that no one noticed that. Luckily Natsu was too busy devouring the sandwich , the teacher and the other guy in detention were asleep, and the girl hadn't heard him. She was too busy trying to wake up the teacher.

"Excuse me sir? Sir?"

"This is room 201." Natsu answered.

"Oh thank you." She said.

She walked over to the now empty desk that was next to Gray.

"Excuse me would you mind if I sat next to you?"

"Ye...Yeah sure."

"Thank you...Achoo!"

"Bless you." He sighed when he heard her cute sneeze.

"I'm sorry. There sure is a lot of dust in this room."

"Yeah for some reason the janitor doesn't clean this room."

"Hmmm...I wonder why."

"So I haven't seen you in school before."

"That's because I just started coming today."

"First day of school and you already get detention that's ruff."

"Oh no I'm not in any trouble I just came here because my brother was supposed to pick me up and he's running late."

"Oh. How long do you think it will take for him to come by?"

"I don't know. It could take hours."

"Well if you get hungry I'll split my sandwich- Wait a minute where's my sandwich?"

On cue Natsu burped.

"Natsu you pig! I'm gonna kill you!"

"It's no big deal I'm not that hungry anyway." She said.

"Stupid, greedy, glutton." Gray mumbled as he pulled out a water bottle from his bag. "Listen if your brother hasn't come by the time the detention is over I'll give you a ride."

"That's very sweet of you but I don't even know your name."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Gray?" She said amazed. "Gray is it really you? I almost didn't recognize you."

"Do I know you?" He said starting to drink from his water bottle.

"I'm not sure if you remember me we were just kids the last time we saw each other. I'm Juvia Lockser, I'm Gajeel's little sister."

As soon as she finished saying those words Gray spat out the water in his mouth in shock then started to cough a little bit.

"Juvia? You... You're Juvia Lockser?"

"Yes."

"But...But that's impossible Juvia Lockser was a little girl."

"Well I was a little girl but has been eight years Gray. After all these years you didn't think I would grow?"

"No I just never expected you to...Look like this."

"Like what? Am I ugly now?"

"No! No! What I mean is...Um..."

Just then they heard the sound of a car horn going off.

"Juvia! Get your butt out here!" They heard a rough voice shout.

"Coming Gajeel!" Juvia called. "I guess we'll have to finish this conversation later. Goodbye Gray."

She got up from her desk and went outside leaving Gray in pure utter shock.


	6. Chapter 6

"You should've seen him Lucy. He was so handsome."

After she came home from school Juvia began talking to Lucy over video chat.

"That good looking huh?" Lucy said.

"Yes. His black hair was just like the night sky. In fact I think his hair is ten times more beautiful than the night sky."

"What was he like personality wise?"

"He seemed nice at first but when he found out who I was he started acting very strange."

"How so?"

"Well first he spat out his drink and then he said he didn't expect me to look the way I do now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I think it means he thinks I'm ugly."

"That's crazy Juvia you're not ugly."

"Well that's enough about me, how's your birthday been?"

"Oh you know, it was the same as every other birthday Dad is going to bring me a flavorless cake, rent a movie, and buy me an expensive present."

"Speaking of presents I have a very special present for you this year."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well as you know I excelled in sewing at boarding school and that got me thinking of the perfect gift for you."

Hearing this Lucy went downstairs and over to where the mail was dropped off in the slot. Among the envelopes that contained bills and files she found a package addressed to her. She then took the package back to her room and opened it.

Inside was a gold, vintage, mermaid style dress. It was open back, high neck, and made from tulle with beading. Lucy was speechless. She had never seen a more beautiful dress in all her life. It looked like something that belonged in one the expensive boutiques where her mother used to buy dresses from.

"Oh my God! Did you really make this?"

"Uh-huh. You like it?"

"I love it. Juvia this is incredible. But you should've made a dress for yourself."

"Oh I am. Right now I'm sewing a dress for prom since I can't afford any of the good ones."

"What about your parents?"

"They offered to buy me one but they've already spent so much on me for boarding school that I think they could use a break."

"Hey Juvia! Come on are you coming to my concert or not?" Gajeel called.

"I have to go. I promised Gajeel that I would see one of his concerts tonight."

"Alright talk to you tomorrow."

They both logged off and Lucy was left alone with her thoughts. She began to examine the details of the dress Juvia gave her. It was truly amazing and although she loved it, it made her sad because she would never be able to have a reason to wear such a dress. She had just put the dress back in it's box when she heard a tap-tap on her window.

Going to the window she saw that a young, salmon haired teenager was throwing little pebbles at her window. She recognized him as her next door neighbor who was always watching her house. Before now she had never realized how cute and muscular he was. Really muscular. Her brown eyes couldn't help but briefly scan over his thick, built up chest that was exposed from his vest. She had never seen a man's chest before except for on photographs she had seen in medical books and on websites. Realizing how perverted she might've been acting right now she quickly shook her head and looked away.

When the young man understood that he had her attention he held up a poster board with the words: Do you have a cell phone? Written on it. At first Lucy wasn't sure if she should answer or not because her father had always told her not to communicate with anyone from the outside world without his consent. But curiosity urged her to respond. She grabbed a large notepad off of her desk, wrote the words: yes on the first page, and held it up at the window for him to see. He then flipped the poster board around to show a phone number written on the other side.

She put down the notepad, grabbed her cell phone, and called the number. As it rang she went to the window and watched as he answered his phone and started talking to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said back. "I don't mean to be rude but I really shouldn't be talking to you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not allowed to have contact with anyone without my father's permission."

"Oh...Okay then I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"Wait! I suppose I could talk for a little while. But just until eight that's when my father comes home."

"Great so how come you've never left your house? Are you a criminal under house arrest or something?"

"No but I have a rare disease where if I go outside I'll die."

"Ouch."

"Yeah it stinks."

"So if you never go outside how do you go to school?"

"I'm home schooled."

"Lucky."

"You're the one who's lucky you get to go outside and experience the world."

"Yeah but you don't get spend every day getting pounded by bullies."

"Is that why you always come home with bruises?"

"Yep but hey don't tell my dad or my brother okay?"

"No problem they don't even know I exist."

"I'm Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"So Mr. Heartfilia is your dad right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So where's your mom?"

"Oh...Well...My mother's not alive

"Oh I'm sorry mine's not alive either. So your dad is pretty much all you have?"

"He's all I have and I'm all he has. Whenever we talk about Mom, he always says that he doesn't know how he would survive if he didn't have me."

"My dad says the same thing about me and my brother. I remember one time when we were younger back when we were living in a van social services were threatening to take us away from him. When Dad thought Zeref and I were asleep he starting crying and praying to God that he wouldn't let anyone take us from him. Zeref and I heard every word."

"That's so sad. Oh no it's eight o'clock! I have to go!"

"Wait can I talk to you again?"

"I...I don't know. I...I'll call you!"

She then hung up and raced downstairs to greet her father when his car pulled up.

"Hello Lucy." He said hugging her.

"Hi Dad, how was work?"

"Boring as usual but I'm glad to be home with you. Oh my little Lucy I still can't believe you're eighteen years old today."

"Me either."

"So what do you want to do first? Open presents? Eat cake? Or watch a movie?"

"Can we do all three at once?"

"Of course."

His present to her was a new diary for her to write in. The cake wasn't all that good but she ate it anyway and they enjoyed the movie.

"Juvia sent me a dress." She told him.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. She made it herself."

"That's nice."

"Dad are you sure that there's no cure for my condition? Absolutely sure?"

"Oh Lucy not this again. Dear you know that if there was a cure for what you have we wouldn't be spending your birthday like this."

"I know but sometimes I just can't help but feel that maybe we didn't look hard enough."

"I did all research imaginable. There is no cure Lucy. I am sorry, I would do anything to make that disease go away so you could go outside. I hate keeping you cooped up like this but there's nothing I can do."

"I know Dad. I know."

At 10:00 Lucy went to bed feeling melancholic. She hated it that she had SKID. She hated it that she couldn't go to school or make friends or go to parties or the prom or got to college or get married. It just wasn't fair. She was going to spend the rest of her life in this house and never ever experience the outside world. Sometimes she wondered if maybe she was better off dead then living like this. Sometimes she felt like running outside and dying just to end it all but then her father would be all alone. She couldn't do that to him. She just couldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Gray's mind was completely stunned. He couldn't believe that young woman he had just met in detention was Juvia Lockser the pesky little girl who used to follow him around and try to steal a kiss from him. Now it's not like Gray never expected Juvia to grow up and that she would be a kid forever but he never expected her to be so gorgeous.

"What's the matter son? Not hungry?" His father Silver asked him when he noticed that Gray hadn't touched his dinner.

"Dad have you ever seen something and you just can't believe what you saw?"

"No except for when I see your mother flirting with other men at the market. Why?"

"Dad do you remember my friend Gajeel's little sister Juvia?"

"Yeah I remember her. Your mother always said she was like the daughter she never had, sweet kid."

"I saw her today at school."

"That's nice."

"Dad she looked different."

"Well of course she looked different. It's been five years."

"No Dad she looks really different. I didn't even recognize her until she told me her name and I...I just can't believe it's her and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her all day."

"Gray by any chance is she a real looker now?"

"Um..." Gray started to turn red.

"I'll take that as a yes. So I'm guessing your problem is that you now have a little crush on her right?"

"No! Dad this is the girl who annoyed the crap out of me all through out my childhood! She's the last girl I would ever get into a relationship with!"

"That's what I thought when I met your mother."

"I thought you said it was love at first sight when you met Mom?"

"It was but I denied it. You see back then I didn't want to get involved with her because I thought her kind of music and style was annoying but no matter how hard I tried, no matter how many girls I dated, I just couldn't get her out of my mind so one day I decided to just stop denying my feelings and go for it."

"But Dad I don't have feelings for Juvia."

"Okay then let me ask you something. When you saw her again did time stop?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey don't use that tone of voice with me young man. Anyway my reason for asking you that is because there's an old saying from back when I was younger. It's that when you see the love of your life time stops for a moment and you and that person are the only ones moving. That's how it was for me when I saw your mother for the first time and if that happened to you when you saw Juvia again for the first time then you better be prepared for the best kind of pain in the world because you've just met the love of your life."

"First of all that didn't happen when I saw her." He lied. "And second speaking of Mom, is she coming this weekend?"

"Yeah but she'll probably just ignore me and only talk to you like she always does."

"I'm sorry Mom is doing this to you Dad."

"It's okay son. I should've known that one day my temper would cost me something and it was the most precious thing I ever had. Your mother's love." He sighed. "Lord your mother was really something. Smart, funny, sweet, beautiful of course, and when she sings it just darn near breaks your heart."

"I know Dad."

"Gray tell me the truth, do you know if your mother still loves me?"

"I don't know Dad, she doesn't talk about you and whenever I bring you up she changes the subject."

"Oh...You know Gray sometimes I think your mother would have never married me if I hadn't of gotten her pregnant. Sometimes I think she never really loved me."

Gray felt sorry for his father. He knew how much his father loved his mother and how much it hurt him when they separated. He wasn't sure if his mother returned those feelings or if she regretted her decision but for his father's sake he would find out the next time he talked to her.

Few days later Gray decided to check up with Gajeel. He had been keeping tabs on him over the years and found out that he had started a successful career in rock and roll with his band which consisted of him and two of his college friends Laxus and Elfman. When Gray heard when and where his band was playing next he bought a ticket and went to watch the show. They had a concert down town where biker gangs like to drink, rock out, and occasionally start fights. Definitely Gajeel's kind of place.

It was eight o'clock pm when the show started. There stood Gajeel at the stage wearing leather and playing his guitar with Elfman on drums and Laxus also on guitar.

" _Shot through the heart_  
 _And you're to blame_  
 _Darling, you give love a bad name."_ Gajeel sang into the microphone.

With that loud and extreme heavy metal rock music filled the air as the audience cheered wildly. After a moment of just hearing music Gajeel started to sing again.

_"An angel's smile is what you sell_   
_You promise me heaven, then put me through hell_   
_Chains of love got a hold on me_   
_When passion's a prison, you can't break free."_

The chrous soon joined in.

" _Whoa! You're a loaded gun_  
 _Yeah, whoa, there's nowhere to run_  
 _No one can save me, the damage is done._

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_   
_You give love a bad name_   
_I play my part and you play your game_   
_You give love a bad name_   
_Yeah you give love a bad name."_

Gray had to admit that Gajeel had gotten a lot better over the years. When they were younger his music used to just really loud and annoying but now it had become very impressive.

_"Paint your smile on your lips_   
_Blood red nails on your fingertips_   
_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_   
_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun_   
_Whoa! There's nowhere to run_   
_No one can save me, the damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_   
_You give love a bad name_   
_I play my part and you play your game_   
_You give love a bad name_   
_Yeah you give love a bad name."_

Then came the guitar solo.

_"Shot through the heart and you're to blame_   
_You give love a bad name_   
_I play my part and you play your game_   
_You give love a bad name_   
_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_   
_You give love a bad name_   
_I play my part and you play your game_   
_You give love a bad name_

_You give love_   
_You give love a bad name_   
_You give love_   
_You give love a bad name_   
_You give love_   
_You give love a bad name_   
_You give love."_

The song finished with fire works setting off and the crowd going nuts. Once everything started to quiet down and the audience members began leaving Gray sneaked back stage to chat with his old friend.

"Still as wild and insane as ever I see." Gray said walking into Gajeel's dressing room to find him chewing his favorite brand of gum Iron Jaw.

"Who let you back here?" Gajeel asked.

"Nobody I let myself back here."

"Sorry buddy but I don't do autographs or pictures so scram."

"You don't recognize me? Guess I can't blame you it has been awhile."

Gajeel looked at him skeptically for awhile then quickly realized who he was.

"Gray? Gray is that you?"

"Yep."

"Wow you got taller but you're still not as tall as me."

The two high fived each other and Gajeel pulled him into a quick manly hug.

"So what brings you by? I haven't heard from you in years." He asked.

"Just thought that I would say hello and see how the music business is treating you. Looks like it's treating you good."

"What about you? How's life?"

"The usual. I'm just trying to stay out of trouble."

"How's that working out?"

"Ehhh...Half and half. So anything new?"

"Nope but my baby sister is back from boarding school. You remember Juvia right?"

"Yes I remember her. I saw her in detention today."

"She got detention?"

"No but she chose to wait in the detention hall until you came to pick her up."

"Well she's performing at one of my shows this weekend and I'm sure it mean a lot to her if you were there."

"Why me?"

"Well you didn't hear from me but she still has a little crush on you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah but again you didn't hear it from me and if you tell her you did she'll kill me and then I'll kill you. So keep this between us capiche?"

"Capiche."

"Good. Well I gotta go rehearse for the next show. Nice seeing you again Gray."

"You too."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy looked at her phone with confliction. The desire to call Natsu was gnawing at her like rats but the fear of angry her father would be if he found out gnawed at her too. Hours passed and during that time her mind debated on weather or not she should call him or not. At last it was five o'clock and she saw Natsu come home. Gathering up her courage, she picked up her cell phone and dialed his number, he answered in three seconds flat.

"Hello?" He asked her on the other line.

"Hi Natsu it's Lucy."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you. I'm not interrupting you am I?"

"No. Not at all. So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well...How was your day?"

"Exhausting. It all started at breakfast."

Lucy listened to his story with extreme curiosity and interest. He told her about he and his brother fought over the last doughnut at break fast, how he had missed the bus and had to run all the way to school. He told her about how his literature class was reading William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and how he didn't understand a single word said during the whole play.

"Honestly it all sounds like a bunch gibberish to me." He said.

Lucy giggled. She told him that she had read Romeo and Juliet at least ten times and understood each word perfectly. When she told him that he asked her if she could maybe help him learn to understand it more because he had a test on the subject the Friday of next week. She agreed to do grabbed the play book from her shelf and began reading it out loud over the phone to him while explaining to him what the words and phrases mean.

"So these two have known each other for what? Like an hour? And already they think that they're meant to be? That's stupid." He said.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" She asked.

"I've heard of it but I've never believed in it."

"Why?"

"Well how can you love someone just by seeing them? I mean you don't even know them."

"I think this happens because there's like an instant connection formed between two people that can never be broken."

"Maybe in the world William Shakespoe-"

"William Shakespeare." She corrected.

"Whatever, maybe in his world that exists but if you ask me you should be friends with someone before finding out if it's really love."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No."

"Then how could you possibly know anything about love?"

"Well have you ever been in love?"

"Of course not."

"Then how could you know anything about it?"

"Touche. I don't know anything about love and I probably won't ever know anything about it."

"You don't know that."

"Natsu I can't ever leave my house. Now how am I supposed to ever meet somebody who will love me?"

"You have friends don't you?"

"I guess."

"And you met them without leaving your house so how is meeting a potential boyfriend any different?"

"Natsu friends and a boyfriend are two different things. If I did get a boyfriend he could never hold my hand, hug me, kiss my lips, he could never touch me. Now what kind of relationship is that?"

"You have a point there."

"So do you have any friends?"

"None except for you. I think this one guy from my school is my friend but I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he says he doesn't like me but he's helped me out of couple of times so I'm not sure what we are."

"Hmmm...Is he a nice guy?"

"I think so but he doesn't really act like one. So I've been meaning to ask has your dad always been a grouch?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Sorry it's just that over the years whenever your father had any contact with me he was always so angry and annoyed looking."

"Sorry about that. Don't take it personally, he's like that with almost everyone. My father is a well meaning man and he loves me very much. My mother's death hurt him pretty badly but he's getting better each day."

"You think that your dad would let me visit you in person if I talked to him?"

"No he wouldn't. Natsu I think that we should keep out friendship a secret. I don't like lying to my father and keeping secrets from him but believe me if he knew about you he would probably take out a restraining order against you."

"What?! Why?"

"My father is very protective of me."

"Yeah but there's protective and then there's just crazy! I don't mean to judge but-"

"I know but he only wants to keep me safe. You have to understand, if anything ever happened to me he would have no one."

"I guess I can understand that still my mom died and my dad isn't doing everything your dad is doing."

"But you don't have SKID."

"Oh right I forgot about that. Must really stink not going anywhere huh?"

"I've gotten used to it."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

She didn't even have to think about it.

"Stella Island."

"Stella Island?"

"Yes. It's a beautiful and tropical island with plenty of towns and shops, an incredible beach, and it's night skies are always clear and full of stars. Also it was my mother's favorite place in the world and that it's where they first met and where they would always spend their vacations. It's always been my dream to go there."

"It sounds pretty cool. I've never heard of it."

"Well if you ever get the chance you should go."

"Maybe I will and I'll take you with me."

"Don't say things like that. It's very cruel."

"Oh...Sorry I...I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. You know you're the only person I've ever told about my dream to go to Stella Island. I've never told anyone else. Not even my father."

"How come?"

"Well for one thing no one's ever asked if I ever wanted to go anywhere but also because it wouldn't change anything."

He heard her sighing in a melancholic way.

"You know I like talking to you." She said changing the subject.

"I like talking to you too." He told her.

"Is it alright if I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Thank you and don't worry I won't call you during school hours."

"You can call me whenever you want."

"But won't you get into trouble if I try to call you in school?"

"Yeah but I don't care."

"Still I don't want you to get into trouble and so I won't call you until I see you that you're home "

"Fine by me."

"I have to go now, my father's home but I'll call you tomorrow afternoon."

"Until then."

He hung up after that. He felt sorry for her, how horrible it must be to never experience the world and to have to spend your whole life stuck in your house. He wondered if there was a cure for her condition. Her father was a doctor so shouldn't he be able to find some sort of treatment or medicine that could cure her, right?


End file.
